Sin ti, conmigo
by Izih
Summary: HuddyOneshot! -No había razón para dejar de odiarse por algunas horas, era un día normal.-   Muchos años después de la serie actual!


**Sin ti, conmigo.**

Lisa se despertó esa mañana como cualquier otra. Intentó ignorar a su despertador pero el pensamiento de las cientos de obligaciones que tenía como jefa de un hospital hizo que se destapara y de mala gana se levantara. El día estaba soleado, podía andar apenas en ropa interior y no sentía el más mínimo escalofrío.

Caminó hasta el baño aún medio dormida, mojándose el rostro para poder despertar y mirándose al espejo: su piel sedosa a pesar de la edad, nuevas arrugas en su rostro que el maquillaje disimularía con mayor dificultad que antes, el cabello largo y crespo, algunas canas que ese mismo día el peluquero eliminaría y su siempre linda sonrisa. Se amarró el cabello y se metió a la ducha.

-¿Piensas tardar todo el día? –House preguntó sentado en el retrete, esperando que terminase su ducha.

-Ya casi acabo –Cuddy respondió con una leve sonrisa, enjabonándose- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Recién, quería encontrarte durmiendo y atacarte de improviso, pero has sido más rápida que yo.

-¿Me pasas mi toalla?

-Cógela tú, no me quiero levantar…

Cuddy rodó los ojos y salió empapada de la ducha. Se amarró la toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras House nada más observaba.

-¿Qué tal el caso? –Preguntó la endocrina, lavándose los dientes.

-Nada muy interesante.

-Me lo imaginé –Cuddy dejó su cepillo de dientes junto a uno azul muy viejo de House y salió del baño.

Caminó por su habitación buscando la ropa que usaría ese día. Recogió una foto de ella y House besándose y la dejó junto al despertador. Se ponía la ropa interior, viendo los zapatos de House ordenados en un rincón. El nefrólogo salió del baño en ese instante.

-Ordenaste tus zapatos –Cuddy sonrió.

-Alguna vez que lo hiciera ¿No?

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. La voz de una chica adolescente se escuchó:

-Mamá ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí Rach, pasa.

Rachel, de 17 años, entró a la habitación usando su uniforme escolar.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –Le preguntó, sentándose junto a ella.

-Muy bien –Cuddy sonrió y acarició el cabello castaño de su hija- ¿Has desayunado, quieres que te prepare algo?

-Estoy bien, comeré en la escuela.

-Vale ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?

-No, Nick vendrá por mí –Se refería a su novio.

-OK, mándale muchos besos de mi parte.

-Lo haré –Rachel besó tiernamente a su mamá en la mejilla y le preguntó con suavidad- ¿Segura que estás bien?

-Segura.

Rachel, no muy convencida, se fue de la habitación. Cuddy comenzó a hacer la cama con ayuda de House:

-Odias hacer la cama.

-Puedo ser un caballero a veces.

-Eso creo –Al acabar, Cuddy miró una camisa azul colgada en el closet- Lucirás muy bien con ella.

-¿Por qué siempre dices que se me ve tan bien el azul?

-Porque combina con tus ojos.

Se miraron. Fue una tierna mirada. Fueron dos tiernas sonrisas.

-Se hace tarde –House le recordó.

-Tienes razón, se me olvida qué día es hoy.

-¿Se te olvida?

-A veces lo recuerdo, a veces se me olvida.

-Es lo mismo todos los años.

-Lo sé, por eso, me resulta todo tan mecánico que hasta olvido por qué lo hago.

Cuddy sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Vamos? –House volvió a preguntar.

-Vamos.

Cementerio

Los dos caminaban por el verde pasto de ese parque. Cuddy traía un sombrero de verano que la protegía del sol y en su mano sostenía unos bellos lirios blancos. House caminaba a su lado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer en la noche?

-Invité al novio de Rachel, veremos una película.

-Qué linda suegra.

-Eso creo ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé, lo mismo de siempre.

-Me gustaría saber qué es eso que siempre haces.

-Algún día lo sabrás.

Llegaron hasta el lugar que buscaban. House tomó de su mano y juntos se sentaron frente al ataúd. Cuddy seguía sosteniendo los lirios en la mano.

-Aquí estamos –House dijo, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio- Como cada año.

-Ya van 5 años –Cuddy comentó, con la mirada perdida.

-¿5 años, tanto?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Y cuántos años más quedarán?

-¿Para dejar esta rutina?

-Sí.

Cuddy miró hacia el ataúd.

_**Q.E.P.D**_

_**Gregory House  
1964-2022**_

Una fugaz lágrima recorrió el rostro de Cuddy. House seguía ahí, a su lado, tomando su mano. Ella lo miró, se perdió en esos ojos azules por varios minutos antes de soltar su mano y decirle:

-Cuando esté lista para dejarte ir…

House sonrió y asintió. Tomó una vez más sus delgadas manos y susurró:

-Déjame ir.

Cuddy agarró su mano con más fuerza y con los ojos cerrados negó con la cabeza. Puso los lirios sobre el ataúd y lo miró. Éste no sonreía, sólo la miraba. Cuddy acarició su cabello y le dijo:

-Hasta el próximo año, mi amor…

-Hasta el próximo año.

Y el cuerpo de House se desvaneció.

Ya había pasado otro año. Su quinto año haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Su quinto año fingiendo por un día una vida que ya no tenía.

Se levantó y caminó de regreso al auto. Vio en su dedo anular su anillo de matrimonio brillar. No pudo evitar pensar que hasta hace apenas 6 años él verdaderamente estaba ahí, acompañándola a visitar la tumba de su madre. Muchas veces él le dijo que no debía llorar, que era mejor sonreír. Año tras año hace el mismo intento de sonreír, pero el tiempo no lo hace menos difícil. Todo empeora cuando ese día, como cada aniversario de su muerte, él aparece ante sus ojos y se queda con ella toda la mañana, hasta que ella visita su tumba y luego de pedirle que lo deje ir, se desvanece.

Cada año era igual.

Cada año, tal como debió ser ese día, en donde debieron besarse en vez de pelear. En donde esos zapatos debieron estar desordenados tal como siempre estaban, y no ordenados por House simplemente para hacerla enojar. Él debió usar esa camisa azul que ella con tanto cariño le compró, pero que de mala manera le pidió que la usara, y quizás que él la ayudase a hacer la cama no era del todo importante…

Todas esas amargas cosas que vivieron en su último día con él. No debió gritarle, no se debieron insultar, quizás ella olvidó decirle más seguido todo lo que lo amaba, quizás él debió dejar su orgullo y abrazarla cuando todo estaba mal.

Pero nada de eso fue así. Ese día, un día cualquiera de mucho calor, se enfrentaron a otras de sus simples peleas, no había razón para dejar de odiarse por algunas horas, era un día normal.

Definitivamente ella no debió dejarle ir con lo enojado que estaba. Quizás debió detenerlo, besarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien.

Probablemente, él se hubiera quedado, y no hubiera ignorado esa luz roja en el semáforo, ni hubiera colisionado con ese camión, ni muerto luego de 2 horas de incesante trabajo por salvarlo.

Pero ella no lo paró. Lo dejó ir, lo dejó morir.

No volvió a contestar el teléfono hasta 1 año después de eso, que lo vio aparecer. Sólo venía ese día, durante la mañana antes de morir. Cuddy sabía que todo se debía a una alucinación, pero luego de ver su sonrisa la primera vez, no pudo evitar esperar con ansias un nuevo aniversario de su muerte, una nueva oportunidad para verlo sonreír.

Intentó verlo otros días, pero su cerebro por alguna razón estaba configurado para sólo hacerlo aparecer ese día, esa mañana fatal.

Si sólo lo hubiera besado ese día…

Sólo le quedaba esperar el siguiente año, la siguiente oportunidad para verlo sonreír.

Quizás algún día consiguiera decirle que estaba lista para verlo partir.

Quizás algún día regalaría esa camisa azul, guardaría esos zapatos y botaría su viejo cepillo dental.

Quizás algún día dejaría su alma en paz y comenzaría a vivir su verdadera vida, sin él… sin House.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Se me ocurrió este fic escuchando Realmente no estoy tan solo de Ricardo Arjona. Nunca había hecho fics así, ojalá haya sido de su agrado y dejen un review :)**  
**


End file.
